


Holding the Mantle

by FanFicAddict7



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicAddict7/pseuds/FanFicAddict7
Summary: What Jarvis sees as he checks on our favorite super soldier
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Star Spangled Secret Santa 2020





	Holding the Mantle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pseudofoucault333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/gifts).



> Dear Pseudofoucault333,  
> I know this isn't a traditional entry, but I hope you enjoy it, nonetheless. This was fun to make. Happy Holidays :)

[Gif Version](https://64.media.tumblr.com/e877bed1139e993847ee18bbbcf5f51a/c3f1a6545117cc31-51/s1280x1920/692a7585a061ec54993067a2eab3cacd17494ec9.gifv)


End file.
